Harley Quinn Vol 2 7
"Nocturnal Omission" is the story title to the seventh issue of ''Harley Quinn'', Volume 2. It was written by Amanda Conner & Jimmy Palmiotti with artwork by Chad Hardin. It was colored by Alex Sinclair and Paul Mounts, with lettering by John J. Hill. Amanda Conner also provided the cover illustration to the standard edition as well as one variant cover edition, with a second variant cover by Ant Lucia. The story was edited by Katie Kubert with Matt Humphreys as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an August, 2014 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Somebody has been hacking into Harley's computer, and using it to hire assassins to take her out. Harley and Ivy spend a day at the beach at Coney Island trying to figure out who is behind all of this. Ivy uses her pheromone control to make two meat-heads give them foot massages and pedicures. They eventually return to Harley's apartment where Ivy tells Harley that the orders are definitely being transmitted from her laptop. She tells Harley to go to sleep while she hides in the closet waiting for the hacker to return. Ivy discovers that Harley has been sleepwalking and is actually the one responsible for hiring the assassins herself. The notion is that if she brings all of the city's toughest hitpeople to her doorstep, then she can take them all out in one fell swoop. Two masked assassins named Karen and Jerry break through the window and attack them. Ivy does most of the fighting, but it is actually Harley who delivers the kill shots, first by throwing a knife into Jerry's throat, and then by pitching Karen through the window, where her body is sliced in half on the barb wire fence below. After consulting with their contact, Big Tony, they go to a dive bar where a large assembly of hitmen and women are present, ready to fulfill the contract. Harley announces that the contract has been called off, and intimidates them by insuring the crowd that it would be in all of their best interests to leave them alone. One veteran assassin has no intention of abandoning the job, but Big Tony drives the point home by shooting him in the face. Appearances * Harley Quinn, Harleen Quinzel * Big Tony * Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley * Jerry * Karen * Dan * Dave * The Amazing Goatboy * Brooklyn Assassin's Guild * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City ::* Brooklyn ::* Coney Island :::* Harley Quinn's apartment :::* Franco's Food-o-Rama * Knife * Pump-action shotgun * Dogs * Beavers :* Bernie the beaver * Pheromone control :* Mind control Notes & Trivia * Harley Quinn was created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm. * This issue is rated T for Teen. * UPC barcode: 761941318875 00711. * This issue shipped on June 18th, 2014. * This issue is included in the Harley Quinn: Hot in the City hardcover reprint edition, released in October, 2014, and the Harley Quinn: Hot in the City trade paperback collection, released in April, 2015. * The events from this issue are part of the "New 52" continuity. * This issue shipped with two variant covers. The fist variant, which includes a montage of comic-panel Harley faces was illustrated by Amanda Conner. The second variant, which shows Harley riding on a bombshell, was illustrated by Ant Lucia. * The back cover to this issue is an advertisement for the TNT television series Falling Skies. Appearances * This is the sixth appearance of Big Tony. * This is the second appearance of Madame Macabre. * First and only appearance of Dan - a Coney Island muscle head who gets mind-whammied by Ivy's pheromones. * First and only appearance of Dave - a Coney Island muscle head who gets mind-whammied by Ivy's pheromones. * First and only appearance of Jerry - an assassin who is killed by Harley Quinn in this issue. * First and only appearance of Karen - an assassin who is killed by Harley Quinn in this issue. * First appearance of the Amazing Goatboy. Recommended Reading * Harley Quinn Vol 1 * Harley Quinn Vol 2 External Links * * * * References ---- Category:Harley Quinn Vol 2 Category:2014/Comic issues Category:August, 2014/Comic issues Category:Bob Harras/Editor-in-Chief Category:Amanda Conner/Writer Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Writer Category:Chad Hardin/Penciler Category:Chad Hardin/Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Colorist Category:Paul Mounts/Colorist Category:John J. Hill/Letterer Category:Amanda Conner/Cover artist Category:Amanda Conner/Cover inker Category:Paul Mounts/Cover colorist Category:Ant Lucia/Cover artist Category:Ant Lucia/Cover inker Category:Katie Kubert/Editor Category:Matt Humphreys/Assistant editor Category:Mark Doyle/Group editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Verified